Hurricanes generate high winds that can result in wide-spread and extensive damage. Damage is particularly prevalent for structures that are not as robust in construction, e.g., screened patios. Even in instances when screened patios are built under strict construction codes, hurricanes carry enough power to severely damage those patios.
Damage to screened structures is in part due to the inherent structure of a screen, i.e., the ratio of air permeable surface area versus air impermeable surface area. Common screens typically have sixty five percent (65%) air permeable surface area and thirty five percent (35%) air impermeable surface area. Thus, in this instance, thirty five percent of the screen's surface area is impermeable to wind and rain, which during a hurricane may exceed sixty miles per hour. It general follows that wind and rain striking this impermeable surface area can impart a large force against the screen thereby causing the screen or a frame attached to the screen to fail.
Further complicating the circumstances is the fact that certain types of debris can effectively turn a screen into sailcloth. Paper or fabric blown about by winds can be pinned against the screen thereby increasing the air impermeable surface area. Additionally, dirt may collect on the screen, increasing the amount of impermeable surface area. In severe situations, dirt may entirely impede all passage of air through the screen. In such situations, a significant amount of pressure may be imparted on the screen and thus the frame of the patio, thereby causing structural damage or collapse.
In addition to the permeability ratio, screens are not resilient to debris and projectiles. Objects thrown about during a hurricane often collide with and subsequently shred screens. For example, screens offer little defense against pieces of wood projected at high speed towards it. In these instances, one of two outcomes is likely to occur, either the screen material fails and becomes shredded or the force of the projectile causes the frame to which the screen material is attached to fail. Either outcome is undesirable as they increase the cost of cleanup and repair after a storm.
Screen assembly designs permit the removal and replacement of screen frames, however this act is often difficult and cumbersome. Often screen frames can be bent or damaged merely by attempting to remove them from the screen assembly. Hence, people are often hesitant to attempt to remove a screen frame, due to the drawbacks present in known screen assemblies.
As can be derived from the variety of devices and methods directed at providing means to remove a screen frame from a screen assembly, many means have been contemplated to accomplish the desired end, i.e., quick and simple screen removal and installation, without sacrificing window aesthetics and cost, and thus resulting in better screen assemblies. Heretofore, tradeoffs between cost and functionality were required. Thus, there has been a longfelt need for a screen assembly that includes means to quickly and easily remove and install a screen frame therein.